SERENA ¡ERES MAMA!
by Mikemasters Z
Summary: FICS ANIVERSARIO...¡MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE SAILOR MOON! Un pequeño relato mio sobre Serena y su aventura como mama primeriza... ¿Como le ira? ¿Quieren saberlo?... Pues pasen y lean, están invitados ... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


**¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Qué TAL? ME LLAMO MIKEMASTERS Z Y AQUÍ ESTOY POR PRIMERA VEZ, EN MIS DOS AÑOS COMO ESCRITORA AMATEUR (¡Y 100% gratis!), PUBLICANDO UN ONE-SHOT DEDICADO A SAILOR MOON.**

**YO USUALMENTE ME DEDICO A ESCRIBIR FISC DE LAS NINJA TURTLES Y DRAGON BALL, PERO DEBIDO A QUE SE ESPERA UNA NUEVA SERIE DE SAILOR MOON EN EL 2014 (¡DIOSSS, ME MUERO DE LA EMOCION!) HE DECIDIDO ESCRIBIR ESTE FICS, EN HONOR A OTRA SERIE QUE HA REINADO EN MI INFANCIA-ADOLESCENCIA: **

**SAILOR MOON**

**ESTE FICS SOLO SERA DE UN CAPITULO Y LO HICE PENSANDO EN SERENA Y EN SU AVENTURA COMO MAMA.**

**YA TODOS CONOCEN EL CARÁCTER ATOLONDRADO DE SERENA Y SE ME OCURRIO PENSAR EN COMO SERIA O COMO ACTUARIA EN PAPEL DE MADRE. Y AQUÍ SALIO ESTO... ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**YA SIN MÁS QUE ACOTAR... ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL SHOW!**

RENUNCIA: SAILOR MOON Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (¡MALDITA SUERTE LA MIA!) SINO A NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y A SU HALAGADO TALENTO... ¡AMEN!

**ACLARACION: ESTA HISTORIA SE SITUA AÑOS DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE SAILOR GALAXIA, EN MANOS DE NUESTRA HEROÍNA SAILOR MOON**

**¡SERENA, ERES MAMA!**

**Después de la emocionante pelea final contra Sailor galaxia y sus sequitos, Serena Tsukino, termina junto con sus entrañables amigas, la preparatoria.**

**Unos seis meses después de recibirse (a duras penas), su amado Darien Chiba, le propone matrimonio. Es lógica la reacción de Serena, la bella rubia acepta casarse sin dudarlo.**

**Esta demás decir que los padres de Serena se oponen al repentino deseo de casarse de su hija mayor, pero al ver el insistente e interminable pedido de su hija (más "Ojos de perrito lloroso") y el maduro carácter de Darien, tanto el señor Kenji Tsukino como su esposa Ikuko, deciden concederles el permiso. El que fue más que feliz por el permiso concedido, fue Sammy, el hermanito de Serena, quien saltaba de alegría por ya no tener más, a su boba hermana mayor en la casa.**

**Cuando Serena cumplió los 19 años de edad, ella y Darien se casan. Hubo una gran fiesta, en la que ninguno de sus amigos se quiso perder, hasta Rini del futuro, quiso estar presente en la boda de sus futuros padres. Pero por un expreso pedido de Sepsuna (porque ya había intervenido demasiado en el presente), decide no asistir al festejo, finalmente.**

**En el día más esperado por Darien y Serena, la boda se llevó a cabo en una bella tarde de verano. Fue bellísima, llena de alegría y sorpresas para la feliz pareja. Después de haber pasado innumerables batallas, llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, la nueva familia, por fin tuvo su merecida recompensa.**

**Todo fue felicidad a los años que le siguieron, Serena ha aprendido a ser una excelente mujer y cocinera amorosa, para alegría de Darien (y su sufrido estomago). El apuesto Darien se recibía de médico, llenando de amor y orgullo a su joven esposa. Ambos jóvenes se expresaban su amor mutuamente, ellos se complementaban el uno al otro y eran la pareja que más se envidiaba en el distrito Azabu Juban**

**La vida en pareja seguía con normalidad, hasta que un tiempo después, Serena, comenzaba a sufrir mareos y vómitos matinales. La chica sentía nauseas muy seguido y lucia algo pálida y desmejorada. Incluso su apetito se vio muy afectado, haciéndole asco a casi todos los platillos que se le ponían enfrente.**

**Sus amigas muy preocupadas, la visitaban más seguido que de costumbre. Su gata Luna, quien vivía con ellos, junto con Artemis, vigilaban a la rubia, constantemente en la ausencia de Darien**

**Esto asusto mucho a Darien, quien sin más, comenzó a tratar a su esposa. El moreno tenía una teoría del terrible estado de Serena, y después de hacerle unos estudios de sangre, la sospecha que tenía, se confirmó. **

**Serena estrujaba sus largas coletas, por los mismos nervios y al ver a Darien, quien traía unos papeles entre sus manos, se detiene justo en frente de ella. Serena traga saliva, al ver el serio semblante de su esposo. Esto la asustaba aún más. Después de unos minutos de contemplarse el uno al otro, la rubia, rompe el silencio**

Da... Darien...- se traba- ¿Y...? que, ¿Que tengo?- lo mira con esos profundos ojos azules. Darien responde

Algo muy serio, Serena...- la chica se asusta más

¿Se, serio?- comienza a temblar

Si...- suspira- Muy serio y...

¿Y?- ella retuerce su largo cabello

Y delicado...

¿Peroooo?- le suplica con la mirada- ¿Qué tan delicado?

Mmmmm, depende...- Darien se queda pensativo

Ahhhh...- Serena se pone más nerviosa- Pero... ¿Lo que tengo tiene cura?

Si... la hay, la cura depende de cómo sigues el tratamiento que te voy a dar...

¿Y en cuanto tiempo durara el tratamiento?- lo mira esperanzada

Unos 8 meses más o menos...- sonríe divertido

¿Tantoooo?- pregunta Serena su doctor- ¿Pero que es la enfermedad que tengo, Darien?

Lo que tienes no es una enfermedad Serena...- sonríe y esto confunde más a su esposa

¿Cómo que no? ¿No estoy enferma?- pone su cabeza de costado sin entender nada- ¿Y entonces?

Serena...- le acaricia su hermoso rostro- Amor mio... estas embarazada...- la quijada de la rubia llega hasta el piso- ... serás mama...

¿MAMAAAA?- se agarra los costados de su cara y se pone tan roja como el traje de Sailor Mars- ¡¿VOY A SER MAMA?!- los ojos azules de Serena se llenan de lágrimas y Darien le da una tierna sonrisa, emocionándose también- ¡Voy A SER MAMA!

Si, amor...- la toma de las manos- ¡Y serás la mama más hermosa de este mundo!- Después de unos minutos, de asumir la noticia, finalmente Serena se quiebra

¡Voy a ser mamaaaabuuuuAAAAAAAA!- la llorona Serena regresa. Su esposo se ríe por la reacción de ella- ¡MAMAAaaaaaaaaa!- se tapa la cara

¡Oh, Serena!- Darien la abraza para calmarla un poco, aunque en realidad, él tampoco podía ocultar su emoción- ¡Me haces el hombre más feliz, que pueda existir sobre esta tierra!- ella al sentir el cálido afecto de su amado, se calma un poco- ¡Seré papa y gracias a ti!- las lágrimas de él, se dejan rodar por sus mejillas. Serena seca las lágrimas tan cristalinas del rostro de su apuesto marido- ¡Y te amo, tanto, mi amor!- ella sonríe muy emocionada

¡Oh, Darien, te amooo!- se arroja en sus brazos y así se quedan ambos, disfrutando de tan hermosa noticia.

**Como era de esperarse, la noticia lleno de dicha a toda la familia y las sailor scouts, estaban más que maravilladas por la llegada de la bebe Serena (o sea Rini). Por fin el nacimiento de sailor chibi-moon, se haría realidad en el presente.**

**6 meses después... en plena mañana**

¡Ahhhh!- Serena después de visitar al obstetra, se tira en su amplia cama para descansar un poco- ¡Estoy muertaaaaa!- el vientre abultado de 7 meses de embarazo, se hace notar. La rubia se acaricia su panza con ternura, ante la atenta mirada de Luna- ¿Qué te paso hoy, Rini?- le habla a su vientre y la gata se sonríe- Hoy estuviste muy tranquila, pequeña traviesa, juju... ¿Hoy no tenías ganas de fastidiar a mama?- A pesar que Serena, ya tenía 21 años, su rostro e inocencia infantil, se mantenían intactas.- ¡Oh, oh!- siente una patada- ¿Valla? ¿Acaso quieres pelear, Rini?- frunce su ceño- ¡Muy bien, en cuanto nazcas, ya lo veraz, pequeñita, jajaja!- se abraza el vientre- ¡Oh, clarooo! ¡Ya sé que te pasa! - sonríe- ¿Debes tener hambre verdad?- la gata al oírla, levanta la cabeza un poco molesta- ¡Si, es eso!- se relame los labios- ¡Pues no te preocupes!- pone cara cómplice- Mama te dará de comer... ¡Vamos por un poco de pastel!

¡SERENAAA!- Luna pega un grito, asustándola

¡¿Ahhhh, queee, Luna?!- se voltea molesta

¿¡Vas a comer otra vez!?- la rubia baja la cabeza

Solo un bocado nomas...- la mira de costado

¡Qué bocado ni que nada!- Serena se molesta- ¡Acuérdate de lo que dijo, Darien! ¡Debes mantener tu peso!- la mira de reojo- Este mes aumentaste... ¡7 Kilos, Serena!

¡Ahhhh, pero no es para tantooo!- le saca la lengua- ¡Además necesito alimentarme bien! ¡Estoy embarazada!- se toca la barriga- ¡O sino Rini no llegara con el peso correcto al parto!- la gata siente que se le va a reventar la vena de su frente

¡Pues Rini llegara muy bien, Serena, eso no lo dudes! - le grita- ¡La que terminara llegando al parto, pero rodando, serás tú, Serena!

¡AHHHHHHHH!- grita la rubia- ¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA?!

¡Sí!- le responde- ¡Y si sigues comiendo de esa manera, terminaras redonda, como una pelotaaa!

¡Ahhhhh!- Serena se enfada, pero después lo mira con ojos de cachorro- ¡Que mala! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la gata se tapa los oídos. En ese momento llegan Mina y Artemis, quienes no entienden por qué Serena está llorando en el suelo

¡Ahhh! ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta confundida Mina

¡Ahhhhh, Minaaaaa!- se arroja a sus brazos- ¡LUNA ME DIJO GORDAAAA!- su amiga la consuela- ¡ME DIJO QUE PAREZCO PELOTAAA!- señala a la gata

¡Ohhhh, no es verdad!- observa a la gata con un poco de enojo- No estas gorda...- Serena la mira con los ojos bien redondos

¿De... verdad?- Mina le palmea la cabeza

De verdad solo estas un poco...- sonríe nerviosa al verla de pies a cabeza

¿Un poco qué?- se seca las lagrimas

Excedida...- le dice al ver que en verdad Serena está más gorda que lo normal- Pero solo un poquito...- junta sus dedos

¡O sea Gorda!- la regaña Luna

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA, NO ESTOY GORDAAAAAAAAAA!- grita con más fuerza y tanto como los gatos y Mina se tapan los oídos, elevando los ojos

**En la tarde...**

¡Ya volví!- Darien regresa de su consultorio con un portafolios entre sus manos y pasa al living

¡Ahhhh, Darien, bienvenido!- el moreno ve como su joven esposa se levanta del sillón a las apuradas y esconde algo detrás de su espalda- ¡Llegaste más temprano hoy!- sonríe. Darien la observa de costado

Es que hoy no tengo...- frunce el ceño- ¿Qué tienes en la espalda, Serena?- ella mira hacia el techo

¡Nada!- él se cruza de brazos y se acerca a ella, pero la rubia se corre más atrás

¿Cómo que nada?- se enoja- ¡Serenaaaa! ¿Qué tienes detrás de tu espalda?- le indica con el dedo

¡Te juro que nada, amor!- le muestra los dientes y Darien ve como Serena tiene manchados los dientes con algo de color marrón. El bufe

¿Por qué tu dientes están marrones, Serena?- pregunta

¿Marrones?-y enseguida su esposa toma un espejo para limpiarse los dientes. Darien ve como ella trae una caja de bombones entre sus manos

¡AJAA!

¡HAYYY!- Serena se sonrroja cuando él le quita la caja

¿¡Que es esto, Serena!?

Pues... una caja... - una vena en la frente de Darien comienza a palpitar

¡Ya sé que es una caja!- la abre y ve un montón de envoltorios vacíos- ¿Estuviste comiendo chocolates otra vez?- le grita

Solo un poco, algunas nomas...- responde apenada

¡Más bien toda la caja!- se tapa la frente frustrado- Serena... ¿No te he dicho ciento de veces de que debes cuidar tu peso?

Es que tenía hambre...- hace un puchero- Y como no había nada para comer...

¿Ha esto le llamas comida?- Dice el moreno y de repente- ¡Un momento!- se extraña- ¿Cómo que no hay comida?- se cruza de brazos- ¿Serenaaaaa?- ella sonríe como si fuese inocente- Ayer fuimos de compras... ¿No me digas que te comiste todos los víveres?- se impresiona

Pues...si...- Darien siente que va a ¡Explotar! Y se dirige hacia la cocina y comienza a revisar las alacenas, el refrigerador. No hay nada... solo envoltorios vacíos en los tachos de basura. El joven pasea sus manos por su cara, su vena palpita...

Te comiste todo, Serena...- toma un envoltorio blanco- ¡Hasta la mantequilla...!- se voltea a verla y su cara esta roja de ira. La rubia se pone detrás de la puerta, muy asustada, por el regaño que le espera- ¡SERENA, VEN ACA!- le ordena su esposo- ¡Serenaaaaaa, ven acá!- ella como perrito regañado se sale de su escondite y pone sus manos hacia atrás. Su esposo esta de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fija en ella- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te cuides con la comida?- ella se toma de las coletas- ¡Debes mantener un peso saludable!- la regaña

Es que tenía hambre, Darien...- murmura

¿Hambre?- se enoja más- ¿¡Comerte toda la comida de una semana, le llamas "hambre"!? ¡No es hambre!- ella se asusta por el grito- ¡Esto se llama gula!

O antojos, ¿No?- Sonríe traviesa, esto enoja más y más a su marido

¡Tampoco!

¡Ayyy!- se tapa los oídos

¡Mira Serena!... ¡Esto es por tu bien!- se quita los lentes- Si sigues comiendo de esa manera tan desenfrenada... No solo TU llegaras obesa al parto- la rubia abre bien grande sus ojos azules- ¡Sino también nuestra hija!- la mira de arriba hacia abajo. Su esposa luce un vestido holgado hasta las rodillas de color rosa y una calza ajustada de color negra. Su panza abultada, sobre sale mucho. Aunque Serena ha engordado más de la cuenta, su apariencia solo provoca ternura al verla. Darien se sonroja un poco al ver a su joven esposa, se ve en verdad adorable. Lo que provoca que Darien se calme un poco.- Debes controlarte más...- ella baja la cabeza por el regaño- ¡Mírate como estas!- el señala- ¡Estas muy redonda, Serena!- ella hace un puchero- ¡Debes pesar más de 70 kilos, ahora! ¡Es demasiado!

Ahhhh... entiendo...- dice ella con voz lastimera- Me regañas porque estoy gorda...

Pues... si...- responde Darien, ya se imagina lo que se viene

Y a ti no te gustan las gordas... ¿Verdad?- los ojos azules se agrandan

¡No, no es eso!- el moreno trata de calmarla

¡Siiiii es esooo! ¡Tú ya no me quieres más porque estoy gordaaaaaaaaaa!

¡No, claro que nooooo!

¡Ya ni siquiera me mirasssss, BUAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ni me tocasssssss!

¡No amor, por favor!- Darien se pone colorado y la toma de los hombros, muy avergonzado por lo que provoco- ¡Yo te amo!

¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

¡En serio, lo juro Serena!- ella abre un ojo

¿De, de... de verdad?- dice tragándose los mocos

¡Claro, Serena!- le sonríe muy nervioso

¿Auun, ah, ah, aunque es, este gor... gorda?- balbucea

Si amor, mio...- le besa en la frente- ¡Te amaría aunque pesaras 300 kilos!- le dice con cariño

¡Bueno!- Sonríe Serena y saca de su espalda otra caja de chocolates. Ante la atónita mirada de Darien- ¡Gracias, te amo Darien!- y se va al comedor, el moreno se azota la frente con frustración.

**Dos meses después... (30 de junio)**

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SERENA!- toda la familia se reúne en una hermosa fiesta

¡Este obsequio es para ti, cabeza de bombón!

¡Ahhh, gracias, Haruka!- Serena toma el regalo y lo abre

Es de parte de todas nosotras...- le desea Michiru, quien se abraza a Haruka

¡Ahhhh, es muy bonito!- ella saca un hermoso vestido blanco con volados, muy femenino- ¡Gracias chicas!

Es muy lindo...- Rei la mira con un solo ojo- Lastima que ahora no te entra...- le dice solo para molestarla

¡Claro que no me entra, bleeeee!- le saca la lengua - Lo usare después de que mi bebe nazca...- se acaricia el vientre- Y cuando recupere mi peso, claro...- termina avergonzada

O sea... NUNCA- se burla Rei- ¡Bleeeee!

¡Bleeeee, mala!- le sigue el juego Serena

No puedo creerlo...- La señora Ikuko se acerca a su hija y la toma por los hombros- Ya tienes 22 años, hija...- Serena le toma las manos de su madre con cariño- Eres toda una mujer, una excelente mujer... estoy muy orgullosa de ti- dice emocionada y la abraza

Mama...- Se miran ambas mujeres

¿Qué les parece si sacamos una foto?- Sammy, el hermano adolescente de Serena, saca una cámara

¡Claro!- dice Serena y se acomoda al lado de su esposo y sus amigas

¡Sepsuna, Michiru, Haruka, tú también Hotaru!- las llama Amy- ¡Ustedes también!- las chicas se acercan a la mesa ante el llamado de la peli azul

¡Ya voyyy!- La pequeña Hotaru de 7 años, deja su porción de pastel en la mesa y también se pone en posición para la foto

¡Te amo, Serena!- la abraza Darien

¡Y yo a ti!

¡Digan, Salud!- ordena Sammy

¡SALUDDDD!- dicen todos los presentes y Sammy dispara el flash de la cámara

¡AHhhhh!

¿Serena?- todos se voltean al ver como la rubia se toma del vientre- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta su esposo

Eso creo... ¡Ohhhh!- siente otro dolor y Amy se le acerca. Su amiga la examina detenidamente- ¡Auuu!- el dolor es más fuerte.

Vamos a tu habitación para que te revise, ¿Si, Serena?- la rubia asiente. Amy lleva a Serena hacia una habitación y le revisa con cuidado. Como Amy es una médica recién recibida, se encarga del embarazo de su mejor amiga. Unos minutos después, Amy sale del cuarto

Debemos llevarla al hospital, Darien- ordena sailor mercury al moreno

¿Al hospital?- todos se amontonan y la doctora Amy sonríe

Está en trabajo de parto...- los demás se alegran ante la noticia- Acaba de romper bolsa, debemos llevarla urgentemente...- termina la chica

**Todos con alegría se trasladan al hospital a toda prisa. Llegan a la clínica y Darien se encarga de llenar los papeles de internación. Después de llegar, Serena es llevada a la sala de partos por los enfermeros, en camilla, en compañía de su madre y su mejor amiga. Debido a un repentino ataque de nervios de "padre primerizo", Darien decidió no presenciar el parto, el joven estaba de los nervios y temía terminar "Desmayado" en el piso. Después de una hora en la cual, perecían días, finalmente Amy junto con la señora Ikuko, salen a dar las nuevas**

¿Y, yyyyy?- Darien es contenido por su suegro y su cuñado. Todas las Sailor Scout se agrupaban en la entrada. Ikuko sonríe de oreja a oreja

¡Es una niñaaaa!- los ojos de la mujer se llenan de lágrimas- ¡Es una preciosa niña, Darien!- el moreno estalla en lagrimas

¡Siiiii, tengo una hija, una hermosa hijaaaa, jajajaja!- se alegra y es abrazado por sus familiares

¡Soy abuelo, abuelo!- Kenji Tsukino salta en una pata- ¡Tengo una nieta!

¡Y yo soy tío!- el joven sonríe de par en par- ¡Y de una nena!- las chicas sonríen ante la reacción de la familia de Serena. Ellas ya estaban enteradas desde hace años de la llegada de Rini

¡Tengo una nieta!- el padre de Serena está muy emocionado y le habla a Mina y a Lita- ¡Una niña!

Eso ya lo sabíamos...- sonríe Mina

¿Cómo?- pregunta Kenji sonriendo

Que ya sabíamos que iba a ser una nena...- responde

¿Pues como lo supieron?- dice confundido- Si mi hija nunca se hizo una ecografía para saber el sexo del bebe...- esta con los ojos abiertos ante el comentario de Mina

Bueno porque... ¡AUUuuuu!- recibe un codazo de Lita. La chica de cabellos castaños la fusila con la mirada

¡Ca-lla-te, Mina!- le dice entre dientes y la rubia se encoje de hombros

¿Puedo ir a verlas?- pregunta Darien ya más tranquilo

¡Claro, pero solo tú!- le advierte Amy- Serena está un poco débil, pero estará bien, créelo...- el moreno muy presuroso entra a la habitación y lo que ve, lo deja anonadado por tanta belleza. Serena se encuentra acostada, con su largo cabello rubio suelto y entre sus brazos esta su bebe. La guerrera luna, acuna a su pequeño bebe, con mucha ternura. Darien aun con los ojos vidriosos se acerca a su esposa e hija. Serena al verlo, sonríe mostrando sus dientes.

Darien...- habla muy suave- Aquí esta nuestra pequeña, Rini...- unas lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas- Este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude recibir, Darién... - el asiente muy emocionado- ¿No es hermosa?

Es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida...- Darien acaricia la pequeña cabecita de la bebe. Es muy pequeña, tiene un suave y muy fino cabello de color rosado. Su padre la acaricia con mucho cuidado y ternura. La hermosa nena, abre sus ojos y sus asombrados padres pueden observar, esos tan distintivos ojos color marrón- rojizos. Tanto Serena como Darien se miran maravillados y con mucha felicidad, gritan:

¡ES SAILOR CHIBI-MOON!- y ambos se abrazan con infinita emocion...

**2 meses después...**

¡BUAAAAA, BUAAAAA, BUAAAAA!

¡Shhhhhhhh!

¡BUAAAAA, BUAAAAA!- Darien se pasea con los ojos ojerosos, por toda su habitación

¡Yaaaa, mi amor, yaaaa!- acuna a Rini quien no para de llorar

¡Buaaaaaaa!- el llanto de la bebe, es tan agudo, que llega a ser desesperante para su padre

¡SERENAAAA!- grita hacia la puerta del baño- ¿Aun te falta mucho?- pregunta frustrado

¡Ya, ya termino!

¡Buaaaaa, buaaaaa!- Darien acuesta a su hija en la cama

¡Ya cariño, yaaa, auuuuuuu!- bosteza del cansancio- ¡Ya sale mama!- Desde la llegada de Rini al hogar, la vida del joven matrimonio había dado un giro de 180 grados. La pareja había cambiado su rutina. Ya casi ni dormían de noche, y la pequeña bebe, se había vuelto muy dependiente de su madre. Rini no soportaba estar lejos de su mama, ni por poco tiempo. Esto frustraba a Darien, quien al ser el que más estaba ausente por su trabajo, no compartía mucho tiempo con su hija y esto le dolía en el alma. Su trabajo como médico, era demasiado demandante.

¡Buaaaa!- la niña ni se calma

¡Serena!- Darien se frota su cabeza- ¡Por favor, date prisa!

¡Aquí estoy!- Serena sale de la ducha a toda prisa. La cara de la rubia, también denota el cansancio que le produce ser madre primeriza. Ella toma a su hija en brazos y la bebe, deja de llorar al instante- ¿Me extrañaste, amor?

¡Guaaaa!- Rini al ver a su madre, sonríe- ¡Bu, bububu!

¡Ohhh, mi pequeña traviesa!- choca su nariz con la de su bebe- ¿Qué es lo que te hace papa?- mira de costado a su esposo- ¡SE ve que tu papi, no te tiene mucha paciencia que digamos!... ¿Verdad?- los ojos de Serena se hacen rayitas

¡No me mires así!- se cruza de brazos muy apenado- ¡No es que le tenga poca paciencia...!- se enfada

¿A no?- enarca las cejas divertida- ¡Pues entonces tómala!- le entrega la beba. Darién hace muecas- ¡Y juega un poco con ella!

¡Pero va a llorar!- trata de zafar

¡Veraz que no!- sonríe- Como estoy cerca de ella, ya no va a llorar... ¡Créeme!- Darien la toma y tal como predijo su esposa, la nena no llora, sino le sonríe a su padre- Solo tienes que tomarla y no estarla paseando por toda la sala...eso no le gusta- le indica con el dedo

¡Está bien, está bien!- Darien queda hipnotizado por los ojos rojos de su hija

¡Bubuaaaa!- la pequeña está feliz

¿Pero cómo es posible?- Darien se ríe al escuchar balbucear a su niña

¿Lo ves?- sonríe Serena

Tenías razón amor...- El joven moreno acuna con suavidad a la bebe

Bien... ahora que Rini se calmó...- Serena se acuesta en su cama- Te la encargo Darién...- Su esposo se voltea

¿Cómo que me la encargas?- la rubia se tapa la cara- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- se pone nervioso y empieza a transpirar

Yo me voy a dormir, Darien- le contesta- ¡Yo también estoy agotada!- Darien murmura por lo bajo- Ser madre y esposa también es un trabajo muuuuuuuuuuy agotador... ¡Buenas noches, amor!- apenas toca la almohada, la rubia se queda profundamente dormida

¡BUaaaaaaaaaa!- Y la bebe, comienza a llorar de nuevo. Darien eleva los ojos al cielo, suplicando y mientras trata de calmar a Rini

¡Oh, cielos, esto no puede ser peor!-exclama Darien

¡GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrGROAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Serena comienza a roncar muy sonoramente, el moreno baja su cabeza rendido

¡Me lleva...!- se queja

**Al día siguiente...**

**Serena ya más descansada, lleva a su hija al visitar a su pediatra. Era época de vacunas y ese día a la pequeña Rini, le tocaban. Serena una vez que llega, se sienta al sentir los llantos de los otros bebes, comienza a desesperarse también. A la rubia le daban miedo los hospitales y más le tenía pánico a las agujas. Rini al oír los llantos, comienza a ponerse incomoda y empieza a llorar también. Su mama, la saca de su cochecito**

¡Buaaaa!

¡Ohhh, Rini, no llores, shhhhh!

¡Ahhhhh!- se escucha un grito y esto llama la atención de los presentes- ¡Bruto, salvajeee!- una mujer muy molesta sale con su bebe en los brazos. Las demás madres, la miran expectantes- ¡No debió ser médico, sino carnicero!- la mujer se encamina hacia la puerta con su bebe llorando. Las otras madres tragan saliva, hasta Serena

¡Vuelva prontooooo!- saluda el pediatra con una cara de tonto y como si nada- ¡La siguiente esss!- mira una lista- ¡Serena Tsukino!- la aludida se levanta

¡Soy yo!- ella se apura a entrar con su bebe. El doctor cierra la puerta y apenas ve a Rini

¡OHHH, pero que tenemos aquiiii!- Serena sonríe ante el gesto del doctor- ¡Pero que hermosa pequeñita! ¡Ajooooooooo!- Rini responde con una sonrisa- ¡Ajooooooo, ajooooo!- la pone sobre la camilla- ¿Cuántos meses tiene su bebe, señora?- pregunta sin dejar de lado a Rini

Tiene dos meses...- responde

Dos meses- se queda pensativo- Bien, ya le tocan entonces... sostenla mama- El doctor le da su bebe y saca de su cajón una aguja, Serena al ver la ajuga, comienza a inquietarse- ¡Bien, pequeña relájate!

¡Un... un momento!- se tira hacia atrás- ¿Qué, que va a hacer con esa aguja?- toma a Rini entre sus brazos

¿Cómo que voy a hacer?- sonríe- A esta bebita le toca sus vacunas, mama- La rubia traga saliva

¡¿Está loco?!- se asusta- ¡Ni piense que voy a dejar que inyecte a mi bebe!

¡Pero señora!- enarca las cejas- ¡Son necesarias!- se acerca a Rini

¡Ohhh, no se acerque!- A Serena le aflora el instinto y protege a su hija- ¡No tocara a mi niña!

¡Señoraaaaa!- el medico comienza a enfadarse- ¡Por favor, sea una madre consciente!- le sonríe con nerviosismo- Es por el bien de su bebe...las necesitara...

La va a lastimar...- insiste Serena muy enojada

¡Un pinchazo no le hará daño!- Eleva la voz el médico, asustando a Serena

¡Ayyy!- se echa para atrás- ¡Da un paso más y...!- lo amenaza. El pediatra bufe y de repente mira hacia arriba

¡OHHHHHHHHHH!- Serena eleva las cejas- ¿Qué es ESOOOO?- señala la pared y la rubia mira de inmediato- ¿¡ES UNA RATA!?

¿Qué rata?- pregunta Serena asustada- ¿Dónde, donde?- y de repente

¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Rini llora por el pinchazo y Serena se voltea hacia su hija- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- llora hasta lo que dan sus pequeños pulmones

¡Lo hice!- Canta triunfante el doctor

¡Ahhhhh, Riniiiii!- los ojos de Serena se le llenan de lágrimas al ver a su pobre hijita, llorar del dolor

¡El cuento de la rata!- se carcajea- ¡Siempre me funciona con madres difíciles, ja!- se dice orgulloso y la rubia se enfada

¡BRUTOO, SALVAJEEE!- su instinto de madre asesina defendiendo a su prole, sale a la luz

¿Qué?

¡PUMM!- Serena le da un puñetazo al doctor y este cae de sentón al suelo

¡Auuu!- se toma de la mejilla adolorido- ¡Ayy, Ayyy, Ayyyy!- los ojos se le vuelven llorosos- ¡Madre, que mujer más bruta!- se soba la cara- ¡Bruta!

¡Y usted es un salvaje! ¿Cómo se atreve a pinchar a mi pobre bebe?- le grita poniendo a su hija en el carrito y el medico se cubre la cara- ¡Lo voy a denunciar por bruto!- Serena se da vuelta y lo amenaza- ¡Animal!- y sale corriendo con el cochecito

¿¡Que hiciste, queeee!?- Darien se quita el lente muy disgustado, su esposa se esconde detrás de la puerta- ¿Cómo te atreviste Serena, a golpear al doctor Ryota?- se tapa la cara

¡Bueenooo!- se excusa- ¡El empezó, Darien!- hace puchero- ¡El pincho salvajemente a nuestra hija!

¡Serenaaaaaaaaaa!- gruñe- ¡Esas vacunas son necesarias! ¡Si serás tonta!- se pone rojo de la vergüenza- ¡¿Y lo peor es que te atreviste a golpear a mi compañero de trabajo?!- baja la cabeza- Ahora... ¿Con que cara veré a mi colega, mañana?- se queja- ¿¡Dímelo!?

Pues con la misma de siempre, Darien... jajaja- se burla la chica y Darien se enfada más

¡Grrrrr!- se fastidia y se va, dejándola sola- ¡La próxima vez, yo llevare a Rini, por dios!- se lo escucha de lejos y ella solo se encoje de hombros

**Unos meses después...**

¡Buaaaa, buaaaa!- la pequeña Rini, llora desconsoladamente

¡Ohhh, Riniiii!- Serena pasea su hija, quien no para de llorar- ¡Ya, yaaa!

¡Buaaa, buaaaa!

¡No para de llorar!- Luna contempla a su amiga- ¿Qué es lo que tendrá Rini?

¡No lo sé, Luna! se frustra- Ya lo intente todo...- dice llorosa- La bañe, le cambie los pañales, le di de comer... pero no sé qué le pasa... ¡No deja de llorar!- sus ojos azules se agrandan más- ¡Ella no puede decirme que le pasa!- la levanta- ¿Dime que te pasa, Rini?- la bebe solo traga aire

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!- llora más fuerte y Serena se contagia de su hija

¡Ohhh, Rini!- le tiembla los labios- ¿¡Que te pasaaaaaabuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? - la madre llora al compás de su hija. Luna al verlas llorar a las dos...

¡Oh, no!- suspira- ¡Yo también quiero llorar!- se tapa los oídos

¡Mmmmm!- Sepsuna con su centro, pasa una especie de energía por sobre el cuerpo de Rini. Todas las sailor scout están reunidas en la casa de Sailor moon, a la espera del análisis de sailor plut sobre la pequeña- MMmmm ¡Esto es extraño!- exclama

¡Up, up!- balbucea Rini, un poco asustada

¿Qué es lo extraño, Sepsuna?- pregunta la líder

No encuentro nada fuera de lo normal, Serena- responde la peli verde- la pequeña dama está sana

Entonces si es así...- pregunta Lita- ¿Por qué no deja de llorar?- está muy preocupada- Según Darien y Amy, ellos tampoco le encontraron nada...- mira a Serena y esta baja la cabeza- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

No lo sé...- responde afligida, sin poder hacer más- Quizás este encubando una especie de enfermedad- Sepsuna se dirige a su líder- Debes estar muy pendiente de ella, Serena, ante cualquier cambio improvisto en la pequeña dama...

Lo tendré- responde decidida y todas sus amigas se despiden de ella

**Ya en esa misma noche, una vez que Rini se quedó dormida, su madre la acuesta en su cuna y Serena aprovecha la situación para acostarse sobre su cama para dormir... aunque su preocupación por su hija no cesa**

Por fin se calmó...- dice por lo bajo- ¿Qué tendrá?- ella piensa hasta que se queda dormida. Y después de unos minutos, una especie de luz blanca alumbra el cuerpo de la pequeña dama. Rini gime algo molesta y sin que se dé cuenta Serena, una pequeña luna de color amarillo brillante, se dibuja en la frente de Rini. Esta marca después de permanecer unos minutos en la frente de ella, desaparece y una tierna sonrisa, se forma en el rostro de la bebe. La pequeña finalmente se calma, durmiendo con total tranquilidad

**Ya en plena mañana, Serena alimenta a su hija, mientras que Darien prepara el desayuno. Ambos padres están más tranquilos, su hija después de tantos días en los cuales solo los albergaba la preocupación, por no saber qué le ocurría a la pequeña, hoy estaban felices porque la nena ya no lloraba, sino se había levantado feliz. Darien sacaban los hot cakes de la sartén cuando**

¡AYYYY!- Serena pega un grito y esto provoca que Darien tire las tortitas al suelo

¡Ahhhh, Serena!- se enfada Darien- ¿Por qué gritaste?

Es que Rini...- mira molesta a su bebe- ¡Me mordió!- se soba el pecho enojada. Darien la mira fijo- ¡Que mala!

¡Jajajajajajajaja!- se ríe con ganas

¡No te rias, Darien!- se enoja- ¡Eso fue doloroso para mí!- deja a Rini en la carriola

¡Es que jajajajajaja!

¡Cállate!- se cruza de brazos- ¡Tú te ríes porque no tienes que amamantar, sino!- Darien la abraza

¡Oh, Serena, perdóname!- la besa en la frente- Es que me causo gracia... además le dijiste mala a nuestra bebe- levanta a Rini y la niña le sonríe a su padre- Ella solo tiene 9 meses, no te mordería a propósito, no sabe lo que hace- la mira- ¡Valla! ¿Así que era eso?- la contempla- Eran sus dientes que ya están saliendo, era por eso que estaba tan molesta...- Serena la observa

¡Ohhh, es verdad!- unos pequeños dientitos blancos se asoman en la encía

¡Mira que lindos dientitos!- se maravilla Darien- Ya muy pronto comerás tus primeras papillas, mi amor- exclama el padre y Serena se cubre el pecho de repente, llamando la atención de su esposo- ¡Por fortuna tuya Serena!- le sonríe

¡Si, tu ríete, bleeeeeeeeeee!- le saca la lengua

**Mientras va pasando el tiempo...**

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Serena!- las chicas levantan sus copas

¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña dama!- Rini cumplía su primer año de vida. La niña mira a todos los presentes, sin entender nada en lo absoluto

¡No puedo creerlo!- Serena abraza a su hijita- ¡Mi pequeña ya tiene un año!- el cabello de Rini creció un poco y su madre la ha peinado con sus características coletas en forma de orejas de conejo. Sus orgullosos abuelos, no paran de sacarle fotos a la homenajeada

Ya con ese peinado, se parece más a la Rini que conocíamos años atrás...- exclama Mina con una sonrisa y con un poco de nostalgia tambien. Esto llama la atención de los señores Tsukino

¿Cómo dijo señorita, Aino?- Kenji la mira con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo que ya conocía a mi nieta?

Pues...- Mina iba a contestar, hasta que recibe un codazo de parte de Rei- ¡Auu!

¡Ca-lla-te, Minaaaa!- Lita y Rei la miran furiosas. La rubia sonríe tímida. Le conviene quedarse callada. Los señores Tsukino, esperan la respuesta de la rubia

¿No me va a responder, señorita?

N...No es nada, señor Tsukino...- ella se sonríe un poco nerviosa. Mina solo logra que el padre de Serena quede más y más confundido

A esta chica, cada vez la entiendo menos...- Kenji sigue con las fotos, mientras que niega con la cabeza

**Los días pasan después del cumpleaños y la pequeña dama jugaba en la sala con sus numerosos obsequios. Su madre limpiaba la casa, sin preocupaciones, mientras miraba su novela favorita**

"_**Ohh, Julia"-**_ La novela favorita de Serena, estaba en los momentos culminantes- _**"Déjame decirte lo que siento"**_- la rubia preparaba las bolsas de basura y abre la puerta...- _**"Esto debí decírtelo, hace mucho tiempo"**_- Serena se para frente a la tv- _**"Yo..."- **_deja la puerta abierta...

¡Uy, uyyyy!- deja las bolsas de basura en un costado y se sienta en el sillón- ¡Esto se pone emocionante!- se pega a la tv- ¡Robert le confesara su amor a Julia, que lindoooo!- los ojos de Serena se ponen en forma de corazón. Rini que ya empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos, ve que una linda mariposa entra por la puerta abierta y se pasea por la sala

¡Ohhh!- exclama la pequeña. De forma inesperada, la media luna, vuelve a materializarse en la frente de Rini. La mariposa azul vuela cerca del rostro de ella- ¡Uuuu!- ella quiere tocarla, pero la mariposa vuelve a salirse por la puerta. La pequeña dama ve hacia dónde se dirige el adorable insecto y la persigue...

"_**Te amo, Julia, siempre te amé"**_

¡Qué románticoooo!- Serena esta tan atenta a la tv que no se percata que su hija, se abre paso hacia la puerta

"_**Yo también te amo, Robert"**_

¡Vamos, bésala!- se emociona- ¡Bésala, tonto!- los protagonistas se miran entre ellos. Ella se queda pegada a la televisión, sin sacar sus ojos de encima de la pareja. Mientras, Rini camina a paso lento, siguiendo a la mariposa.

**La pequeña curiosa, mira maravillada al insecto y pasa por los jardines de su hogar, llegando cerca de la vereda y a la calle...**

¡La besooo! ¡Siiii!- Serena corea victoriosa a la pareja- ¡Era hora que te decidieras tonto!- la novela termina- ¡Qué bueno que terminaran juntos!- apaga la tele- Bueno a seguir con los quehaceres y... ¡Rini!- no la ve en el salón- ¡Rini!- la busca por todos lados- ¡RINIIII!- Serena comienza a desesperarse- ¿Dónde estás?- la busca en la cocina, en las habitaciones, hasta en el baño- ¡RINIIII! ¿Dónde ESTAS?- mira hacia la puerta y... - ¡OHHH, DIOS MIO!- sale hacia afuera, no se encuentra en el jardín- ¡RINIIII!-al oír los gritos, Luna y Artemis, quienes regresan de la casa de Mina, corren hacia guerrera luna- ¡RINIIIII!

¡SERENA!- Artemis al verla tan asustada- ¿Qué pasa?- ella se voltea llorosa

¡Es Rini!- le tiemblan los labios. Ambos felinos, se miran preocupados- ¡Desapareció!

¿¡QUEEEE!?- un poco lejos de allí, la pequeña dama, persigue a la mariposa, muy animada. Como es día de semana laboral, no hay casi personas en la calle, por lo que nadie se percata de la presencia de la niña en la calle. Rini sigue el paso, hasta que la mariposa vuela hacia el asfalto. Esto hace que Rini, cruce...

¡¿Cómo PUEDES SER TAN DESCUIDADA, SERENA?!- Luna muy asustada, regaña a la chica- ¡DEBES APRENDER A SER MAS RESPONSABLE!

¡Soy una tonta!- buscan por toda la cuadra- ¡No debí ver esa tonta novela, lo siento!- se seca las lagrimas

¡No hay tiempo de lamentarse!- dice serio Artemis- ¡Debemos encontrar a Rini cuanto antes! ¡No pudo haberse ido tan lejos!- los tres buscan por toda la manzana. Rei quien estaba cerca de allí, ve a la pequeña dama cruzar la calle

¿Pero qué es eso?- exclama la morena, sorprendida- ¡Ohh, dios miooo!- suelta sus bolsas de compras- ¡RINIIII!- ese grito llega a los oídos de Luna y Artemis

¡ES REIII!- debido a sus agudos oídos, ambos felinos se apuran para llegar al origen del grito

¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Serena y sigue a los gatos y al doblar la esquina... un auto rojo que va a toda velocidad, dobla en la calle que cruza Rini y...

¡NOOOOO!- Grita Rei horrorizada y Serena y los demás, comparten el mismo terror que sailor mars. El automóvil va a atropellar a la pequeña

¡RINIIII, NOOOOOOO!- gritan los cuatro. Los gritos alertan al conductor y este trata de esquivar a la pequeña

¡DIOS MIOOO!- Luna no quiere ver

¡RINIIIIIIIIII!- Serena grita el nombre de su hija. Y el auto, en medio de una gran frenada, pasa por encima del cuerpo de Rini, sin poder evitarlo- ¡NOOOOOO!- Todos están en shock, pero no por el accidente en sí, sino porque, de repente, una luz amarilla cubre el cuerpo de la pequeña dama. Una vez que el auto para, su conductor baja del vehículo, asustado por lo ocurrido. Esperándose lo peor, el joven se espera una horrible escena, pero lo que ve lo deja estupefacto: Rini se encuentra sana y salva en los brazos de su sufrida madre

¡Ohhh, lo sientoooo!- se disculpa- ¡No la vi!

No... Se preocupe...- Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos contempla a su hija- Ella está bien...- Serena, Rei, Luna y Artemis se dan cuenta que en la frente de Rini, una luna amarilla, se refleja en medio de una luz brillante. Esa luz, el hombre no la ve. La pequeña Rini, sonríe ante su madre. Después de la conmoción...

¡Eres una verdadera tonta, Serena!- Rei le grita a Serena, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos por tremendo susto- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?!- Rei se limpia su rostro- ¡Si no hubiese sido por que Rini tiene poderes, ella hubiera perecido por ese accidente!- todos están conmocionados

¡Debes cuidar mejor a tu hija!- Luna se une al regaño- ¡Ese descuido tuyo pudo ser fatal para la niña!- Serena acuna a su niña, quien duerme tranquila en sus brazos

No... Sé que decir...- la rubia aún está en shock- ¡Soy tan estúpida!- llora con más fuerza- ¡Soy una muy mala madre, mmmm!- se abraza más a Rini. Rei y Luna, ceden a los regaños, al verla tan mal- ¡Por un tonto descuido, casi mato a lo que más amo en este mundo! ¡Soy de lo peor!

No lo eres, Serena...- Rei se calma- No eres una mala, madre...- suspira- Solo debes tener más cuidado... ya eres una adulta, debes aprender a ser más cuidadosa

Lo mismo digo...- Luna se le acerca- ¡Eres una madre maravillosa, debes estar orgullosa!- sonríe y Serena levanta la cabeza, para mirarla a los ojos- Tu hija crece como toda una damita... Lo de hoy solo fue un descuido, solo trata de no cometer ese error otra vez...- La rubia asiente ante las palabras de Luna y su amiga.

**Ya en la noche, tanto Darien como Rini, duermen plácidamente. La niña duerme entre los brazos de su padre. Después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, el moreno quiso que su hija durmiera con ellos. Ese accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a Rini, calo muy hondo en el pecho de su padre, quien no quiso ni imaginarse lo que sería su vida sin su primogénita. La única que no puede conciliar el sueño, es Serena. La princesa aún está muy conmocionada por lo sucedido.**

**Ella se acerca y les da un tierno beso en la frente de su esposo e hija. Ella los contempla, mientras piensa:**

"_**Lo siento**__"_- se sienta en la cama-_**"Hoy casi cometo el peor error de mi vida**_"- los ojos azules de Serena se vuelven cristalinos-_**"Casi te pierdo mi pequeña y casi provoco en ti, el peor dolor de tu vida, Darien**__"_- por primera vez, el semblante de Sailor Moon se vuelve serio- _**"Les juro a ambos que a partir de ahora, seré la madre y esposa responsable, que merecen"**_- ella abre el acolchado y se acuesta al frente de su amado esposo. Apoya su cabeza en la almohada y ambos rodean a su hija**-"Se los prometo, hare que ambos estén orgullosos de mi"**- cierra sus ojos- _**"Los amo a los dos con toda mi alma"-**_ ella finalmente se queda dormida. En ese instante, la pequeña Rini, abre sus ojos y mira a su madre. Ella sonríe y con su pequeña manito, toca el rostro de Serena. Rini después de unos minutos, sonriendo dice: ¡Ma... ma...!- exclamando su primera palabra.

**910 años después... En el segundo "Milenio de Plata"**

**En la escuela del reino, la pequeña dama mira hacia la ventana, bastante distraída. Es la clase de literatura y la profesora les lee una historia a sus pequeños alumnos. La profesora termina de dar la clase del día y llama la atención de los alumnos. Rini sigue perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras canta una canción, en voz baja**

"_Perdona si no puedo ser sincera__  
__solo en mis sueños te lo confieso__  
__mil pensamientos giran en mi mente__  
__corto circuito me causarán"_

¡Bien niños, fin de la historia!- ella cierra el libro- ¿Les gusto el cuento?

¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!- responde los niños muy alegres

¡Qué bueno!- ella se para- Bien como tarea para mañana...- camina por el lugar- Quiero que escriban un ensayo sobre los super héroes, héroes mitológicos o heroínas en el caso de las niñas- sonríe- A quienes admiran y quieran parecerse cuando sean mayores...- Rini mira por la ventana con un lápiz entre sus dedos. La maestra se cruza de brazos y llama la atención de la niña, quien sigue cantando:

"_Ahora mismo quisiera verte__  
__me hace llorar esa luz de luna__  
__la luz de luna no me deja hablarte__  
__quiero saber qué debo hacer_."

¡Ejemp, ejemp!- carraspea la profesora y la niña, se da vuelta- ¿Otra vez distraída, princesa?

¡¿Ehh?!- la niña ve como los otros niños la miran divertidos

¿Qué es lo que hay allá afuera, que es más interesante que mi clase, jovencita?- las mejilla de Rini se ponen rojas

¡Nada, nada, señorita!- sonríe

Bien... como veo que se ha distraído de nuevo- la maestra la mira de reojo- Para mañana me traerá, no un ensayo, sino un cuento completo- Rini bufe- ¿Quedo claro, princesa?

Si, señorita...- sonríe de oreja a oreja. Al terminar la clase, la pequeña dama regresa a su hogar, acompañada por algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Los niños chalaban animadamente, mientras que Rini se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos

¡Yo voy a escribir sobre el principito valiente!- un niño de cabello negro, hace movimientos como imitando a un caballero y su espada- ¡Yo quiero derrotar a todos los malos con mi poderosa espada! ¡Zass!

¡Y yo voy a escribir sobre Batman!- opina otro- ¡Inteligente y poderoso!

¡Yo quiero ser como "valiente" la princesa!- dice una niña de cabellos rojizos

¿Y tú Serena?- un compañero le pregunta a Rini- ¿Tu, de que súper héroe vas a escribir en tu ensayo?- la niña solo se encoge de hombros

¡Recuerda que el de ella es un cuento entero!- le señala una con malicia

¡Ahhh, es verdad!- Rini los mira de costado- ¡La pequeña dama, fue castigada otra vez!- Rini eleva los ojos

¡Siempre la castigan!- se burla el niño de pelo negro- ¡Tu mama se va a enojar otra vez!

No se enojara...- les responde- Mi mama es muy buena, ella casi nunca me regaña...- lo dice orgullosa

Niña caprichosa...- le dice su amiguita, Rini solo le saca la lengua.

**Ya en la noche, la pequeña dama estaba en la sala del palacio, haciendo su tarea escolar. La niña escribía sobre un papel pero enseguida lo botaba al tacho de basura, volvía a escribir otro y también lo rechazaba. Esto lo repetía una y otra vez, su madre la observaba de costado, embozando una semi sonrisa.**

¡Ohhhhhh, no me saleeee!- Rini agita sus brazos

¿Qué es lo que no te sale, hija?- pregunta su madre

¡Mi ensayo!- se queja- Debo escribir sobre el héroe que quiero ser cuando sea grande- responde frustrada- ¡Pero no sé a qué héroe quiero parecerme!- saca unos libros de la mesa- ¡Leí sobre Batman, Superman, La mujer maravilla, Astro boy, Naruto, Hércules, y más para inspirarme!- mira a su madre con ojos suplicantes- ¡Sobre muchos héroes! ¡Pero no se me ocurre nada!- deja los lápices sobre la mesa- Serena sonríe y se acerca a su hija

Pequeña dama, respóndeme esto...- le habla suave

¿Qué cosa?

¿Cómo quieres ser tu cuando seas grande?- su hija se queda pensativa

Pues no sé...- responde sincera- Estos héroes tienen poderes increíbles, son muy fuertes, pero ninguno me inspira y no quiero en verdad en parecerme a ellos...- Serena le acaricia su pequeña cabeza- ¡La tarea para mañana es difícil!

No es difícil, hija, solo que tu no entiendes que no es necesario con contar con super poderes para ser un héroe, cariño, las personas comunes también pueden ser héroes- le responde- Si estos seres mágicos no te inspiran... ¿Por qué no escribes un ensayo sobre tu papa?- Rini mira a su madre, sorprendida- Tu padre es médico y cada día, salva la vida de muchas personas...- Rini asiente emocionada- Eso también lo hace un héroe, ¿No crees?- termina con ternura

¡Tienes razón mama!- ella se anima también- ¡Eso voy a hacer!- y se levanta de su silla

¡Qué bueno mi pequeña!- la pequeña se gira sobre su madre y le da un fuerte abrazo

¡Te quiero mucho mama!- Serena acaricia el rostro de Rini- ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

No tienes nada que agradecerme...- Rini sonríe y se va hacia su cuarto

¡Muchas gracias, amor!- Serena se voltea al oír la voz de su esposo

¿Por qué me lo agradeces, Darien?- la abraza por su espalda

Por considerarme un héroe...- Ella se ríe- Y lograr que nuestra hija termine con su tarea

Es que soy una madre muy responsable- le dice seria y Darien la besa en la frente- Algún día lo tenía que ser, ¿No?

¡Eres una gran mama, Serena! ¡Eso ni lo dudes!- ella lo abraza y ambos abandonan el salón, sin percatarse de que eran observados por Rini

Papa es un héroe, mama... tienes razón- Dice la niña- Pero tú también lo eres, mama...- la pequeña toma un prendedor entre sus manos y lo observa por unos minutos. La niña tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- Ya sé a quién voy a nombrar en mi ensayo, mama, gracias...- y la pequeña Dama regresa a su habitación a terminar su tarea...

**FIN **

**¡BIEN TERMINE! Al final Serena termino siendo una gran madre después de todo, ¿No?**

**Espero que todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, hayan disfrutado esta historia, tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla.**

**Por ahí hay algunos datos que están errados (admito culpa), ya que no se con exactitud, por ejemplo, en la edad en que Serena fue madre y ni como sucedió el nuevo origen del segundo Milenio de plata. Aunque investigue en la web sobre eso, no estoy muy segura si son acertados o no. Si alguno de ustedes me quiera corregir, con mucho gusto recibiré crítica sobre eso.**

**Les agradezco a todos una vez más, el haberla leído y si dios quiere, volveré con más historias de Sailor Moon. ¡Nos leeremos pronto! ¡Bye!**

**MIKEMASTERS Z**


End file.
